Halloween Party
by roshyn77
Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha to go to a Halloween party, but she already asked Hojo. What will happen when Hojo and Inuyasha meet? Will feelings be revealed? Review please thanks.
1. party

A.N. I do not own Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome are you coming to this year's Halloween party?" Asked Yuki.

"Halloween party, uh?" answered Kagome trying to find her memory on the Halloween dance.

"You don't have a date do you?"

"Did you forget?" asked Yumi.

"Sort of." said Kagome scratching the back of her head.

"Geez that fall from the stairs must have messed your memory up." said Amyumi cheerfully.

Great grandpa ran out of lies.

"Why don't you go ask Hojo we know you like him?" said Yuki sternly.

I don't like him. Sure he's nice and stuff but a little too nice. I like Inuyasha better wait. I did not just say that. Besides Inuyasha doesn't like me even if I do like him. "I don't know." said Kagome trying to get away from her friends before they set up another date with her and Hojo.

"Oh come on he has to better than that two timing jerk." said Yuki.

"Um." said Kagome trying to scratch her brain for an excuse.

"Hey maybe she already asked him to go to the dance." said Amyumi.

"Did you Kagome?" asked Yumi

"Well…" No not really don't think he would even come.

"I told you not to date him go on ask Hojo already." said Yuki

"I knew you asked him finally we get to see mystery man." said Amyumi.

"No Kagome's going to ask Hojo right?" said Yuki giving Kagome a questionably glance.

"Um."

"Good it's settled then." said Yuki

"Well hope to see you at the party with Hojo." said Yumi

Oh man what I get myself into. As Kagome was walking down to her shine somebody bumped into her. "Hojo its you." said Kagome awkwardly.

"Oh hi Kagome." said Hojo nervously.

"Hi so what do you want?" _Please don't ask me to the dance._

"Um I was wondering do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

What would Inuyasha say? Phht does he even care about me no. He only cares about Kikyo. "Okay I'll go with you tomorrow."

"Really see you tomorrow then."

Oh no I was supposed to go back to the Federal Ages tomorrow. Better tell Inuyasha to give me one more day.

Kagome then raced off to her house hoping Inuyasha wouldn't get mad at her for the dance tomorrow.

"I'm home." said Kagome throwing off her shoes at the door along with her book bag.

"Where the heck were you?" asked Inuyasha giving her a death glare.

"I have school you know." said Kagome giving him a death glare.

"Feh like that school does anything."

"It does too do something."

"What!?"

"It helps me get a good job and having a good job in this world is important."

There was a big long awkward silence before Inuyasha spoke his two cents.

"Feh."

"Arrg you're so annoying." Another awkward silence until Kagome spoke.

"Hey Inuyasha would it be okay if I could stay here until tomorrow night?"

"Why you already spent five days here." said Inuyasha. _I miss you so much wait I didn't say that. I'm in love with Kikyo right besides Kagome could never love a half breed like me._

"So I can go to a dance tomorrow."

"What's a dance?"

"A dance is a place where girls and boys get together and dance with each other."

"Oh."

"So can I please?" _I'll give them the puppy eyes._

Oh man not the puppy eyes. "Yeah I guess."

"Yeah, oh wait a minute how about you come too." said Kagome.

"What I'm definitely not going to your dance." said Inuyasha getting up.

"Oh come on it will be fun."

"Yeah but what about my ears and demon characteristics. Don't you think they would be a little obvious?"

"Don't worry they just think it's a Halloween costume."

"What's Halloween?"

"Halloween is when you get to dress up as anybody you want."

"Oh." "So will you come please?"

"Feh fine."

"Yea."

"Oh no!"

"What I need to go get my costume tomorrow."

"Fine will get it tomorrow."

"Okay hey Inuyasha why don't you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Why I'll just go back to the Federal Ages. I don't want to be a bother to your family."

"You won't trust me my mom won't mind having an extra guest."

"Feh."

"Come on I'll give you ten boxes of Ramen."

"Alright I'm in."

A.N. what will happen when Inuyasha goes shoping? the world is doomed. thanks for reading please review thanks.


	2. shoping?

sorry ablut not updating fast enough but now that summer is here easier updates. plus i didn't think anyone liked this until i got reviews which i appreciate very much.

reviwers:  
silverlove (thanks for the review)  
Kokari (yes i must work hard on this story)  
Drama Queen 2004 (he he sorry about not updating fast enough)  
Michael Bulaich (yes so true Inuyasha and Kagome for ever)  
just tell me in a review or something if you don't want to be in a shout out or if i should put this at the end of the chapter than the begining. with out further wait chapter two.

The sun was shining the birds were singing meaning only good fortune right. Nope Kagome had her hands full. Yesterday was as close to normal. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to her era where he ate and slept in the guest room. Now it was the next day already and before Kagome even woke up she knew something bad was going to happen. Inuyasha and Kagome both got up early ate some breakfast and were soon off driving in the car to the mall.

"Inuyasha come out of the dressing room already."

"No way I look ridiculous in these clothes."

Where did I go wrong? Didn't he know what I meant by shopping. thought Kagome shaking her head.

Flashback

"Come on Inuyasha we need to get you some modern clothes for the dance," said Kagome slightly becoming irritated.

"No way my clothes are fine, besides what's wrong with the clothes I have on," he shouted glancing at his clothes.

"There dirty and smelly and need to be washed," Kagome shouted back waving her hand to rid the air of the smell.

"Feh, I didn't need to wear your time's clothes, it's not like I'm staying here or something," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I need to wash your clothes since there going to be your costume so can we please go to the mall now and shop," said Kagome with her hands on her hips giving him the puppy eyes.

Stupid girl and future things. What ah man she's giving me the puppy eyes. I can't stand that. Thought Inuyasha.

Thought Inuyasha. 

"Feh."

"Good as yes as I'll get; come on lets go," shouted Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha out the door.

End flashback

"Inuyasha it can't be that bad," sighed Kagome leaning against the door.

"Fine, but you better not laugh or else," said Inuyasha he began to undo the door.

Good why do I feel like such an idiot in these clothes. Inuyasha then came out wearing a black t-shirt saying 'you laugh because I'm different I laugh because your ugly' with dark blue jeans with a silver belt. Kagome just stared at him for a very long time; of course Inuyasha took it the wrong way.

"What the hell are you staring at," asked Inuyasha pouting.

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha nothing. Do you feel comfortable in the clothes," she asked trying to cover he blush.

"Feh I guess your future clothes aren't that bad," s he put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then go change in your other clothes and then we can buy them," said Kagome as she began to pull out some money.

"Feh," said Inuyasha s he closed the changing room door.

After they paid for the clothes Kagome drove home in her car. Kagome had a hard time getting her license because of all her absences but she finally got it last month. _What could I say; oh yeah the real reason I couldn't get my picture that day was because there was this huge demon I had to kill in the Federal Era. _Yep they would think her cheese slid of her cracker and lock her up. Kagome still couldn't believe that after all the times Inuyasha came to her era he was always so uptight especially now in the car.

"Inuyasha are you okay," she asked nervously because Inuyasha was jumping at the sight of the cars.

"No that demon is going to get us," as he pointed to a car in front of her reading Tessegai daring the car to hurt Kagome.

"Inuyasha, that's just a different type of car," Kagome sighed loking at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye as he put the sword away.

As usual he made his famous remark "Feh" and tried to adjust sitting in the car. Finally Kagome reached her house with no trouble at all.

"Mom I'm home," Kagome shouted to an empty house. _Hmm wonder where she could be. _Kagome then went searching for her mother until she found a letter on the table.

Dear Kagome, Souta is spending the night at his friend's house tonight and I had to take your grandfather to the hospital. You know how he is with the doctors. Anyway I will be home tonight to take pictures of you and Inuyasha tonight. Kagome don't forget his clothes have to be washed today and he has to take a bath. Please show him how the bath works. No funny business I trust you.

Love mom.

As Kagome was reading the last bit of the letter she blushed that her mother would even think that she Kagome, would even think of liking Inuyasha in that way. _Maybe I do like him a little. _Crumbling the letter up and throwing it in the trash can she walked out of the kitchen only to find Inuyasha torturing the couch. Her instincts took over when she yelled at him.

"Sit boy," yelled Kagome as Inuyasha went crashing into the floor unable to move from that position at all.

"Ow, what was that for," asked Inuyasha steaming coming out of his ears.

"For torturing Buyo, you should know better. Weren't you even taught manners when you were younger," Kagome asked but soon regretting it. _Oh no she didn't mean to say that. _Whenever Inuyasha's past was brought up he usually would just go sulk I a corner. Kagome just backed away from Inuyasha _Damn it Kagome do you not think I had manners when I was little. Damn it what's with the puppy pout?_

"Feh," said Inuyasha as he strolled away into the living room.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to say that," said Kagome apologizing sincerely.

"Feh, it's nothing don't care anyhow," shrugged Inuyasha as he went to sit on the couch.

At least he wasn't sulking now.

"Hey Inuyasha do you want some ramen," smiled Kagome

"Are you that stupid you should know the answer to that question by now," said Inuyasha

That jerk I apologize to him and then he acts all nice and sweet and ruins it but that comment.

"Feh, of course I had manners I just refuse to give manners to stupid people like you," Whispered Inuyasha.

"What did you saying," asked Kagome glaring at him.

"Nothing except I just refuse to give manners to stupid people like you," Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome. _Take a deep breath Kagome count to ten. Crap it's not working. _

"Hey Kagome are you going to make me Ramen or what," Inuyasha asked smirking

"Sure Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling a little too sweetly. _I'll make you ramen but just with a little spice this time. _Kagome then walked over to the kitchen hatching out her plan.

Oh God that smile was scary what is she going to do.

please review thaks.


	3. spicy and cute

Kagome was in the kitchen making Inuyasha's ramen for him. It was almost done but needed a bit of spice to it. So naturally Kagome went over to the spice rack and grabbed some wasabi and hot sauce. _This is perfect. _She then pours some hot sauce in the Ramen and then a least five table spoons of wasabi. Kagome then stirred the ramen up and walked to the living room to the unsuspected hanyou. _Wait a second he'll ask for a drink. _This made her go back to the kitchen and grab a soda, but of course it wasn't regular soda when she had finished it. She had poured salt into the soda. Finally she was ready to give Inuyasha his Ramen and soda._Oh god Kagome wouldn't kill me right. No of course not beside I did nothing wrong to her._

_Sure you didn't._

_Who are you?_

_I am you._

_What!_

_I'm your conscience dummy._

_Well you're the idiot you little creep._

_You know you just called yourself an idiot._

_Shut up._

_Sorry can't. Anyway you did make Kagome angry._

_Maybe a little._

_A little you called her stupid, when you know she is very intelligent._

_Feh._

_Is that the only thing you can say?_

_Yeah what of it._

_You're hopeless._

_Thanks really appreciate the encouragement, isn't that what your suppose to do._

_**No only help you make better decisions. Big awkward silence.**_

**_So do you love Kagome?_**

_Yes, I mean leave me alone._

**_I can't leave you alone knowing what you'll do without meet._**

_THEN SHUTUP._

**_Again I told you , you can't make me shut up._**

_Watch me._

_**I'm still here.**_

_Jerk._

**_Fine, but one more to keep on your mind._**

_What!_

**_You can't deny you don't love Kagome._**

"Hey, Inuyasha," asked Kagome trying to keep her face straight.

"Huh what?"

"You kinda spaced out on me. Aren't you going to eat your Ramen and soda," She smirked

"What kind of question is that," said Inuyasha with out even thinking why Kagome was smirking. Inuyasha slurped up the entire bowl of Ramen. Wait for It wait for it. In about five seconds Inuyasha got up yelling for water.

"It burns it burns," shouted Inuyasha.

"What's the matter Inuyasha just drink your soda," smirked Kagome. Inuyasha quickly took two slurps before he spat it out on the carpet.

"Ugh, that tasted salted," shouted Inuyasha as he ran for the kitchen sink. He turned the faucet on real fast and then began to drink the water until the burn and salt was gone. Afterwards he glared at Kagome before he spoke to her.

"Kwagome, thad wast too hot," he slurred stilling trying to make his mouth muscles work. Kagome was just on the floor laughing at him. Inuyasha glared at her. He knew what she did she made the Ramen and got the soda. In a way he kinda deserved it for treating her badly but still it was pure evil.

"Shud Upt," slurred Inuyasha stilling throwing dagger glares at Kagome. Kagome finally got control of her laughter and settled down on the carpet waiting for Inuyasha to speak.

"Why'd you do that Kagome," asked Inuyasha looking hurt. _Did she have to do something so similar._

Flashback

"Get him," shouted a boy. Four more boys then ran to a boy who looked no older than five and held him down.

"Here's the spice the lady said would burn him," said one boy.

"Let go," shouted the boy being held down.

"Hold on just a sec and we'll let you go," said the leader as he opened up the pouch. The boy struggled to get free but he couldn't.

"Now open your eyes hanyou," shouted the leader as he threw the spices in his eyes. Once the spice hit his eyes he couldn't feel or see anything but burning. He ran around in a circle, as the boys laughed at him, trying to find the river. The shouting got less and less and finally he found the river to rinse his eyes out. Never again would he touch spices that burned.

End Flashback

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he was spaced out again. _Did he look sad for a moment? _She thought she saw sadness but it was gone the next second.

"Well you deserved it for calling me stupid," shouted Kagome crossing her arms.

"Well it's not my fault if you believe everything I say so literally," he shouted back to her.

"What were you going to do Inuyasha when I did come back," asked Kagome. There was no answer but silence.

"Your such a baby," said Kagome turning her back on Inuyasha.

"I am not," he said.

"Are too," Kagome countered.

"I am not," he shouted again.

"If your not then why won't you answer my question," asked Kagome

"Because I don't feel I should have to tell you if I'm going to apologize, happy," said Inuyasha before he realized what he said. _Crap I wasn't suppose to say that. _There was a big awkward silence and blushing form both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I mean mind as well apologize since I have to stay here," said Inuyasha shattering the silence.

"Argh your such a jerk," shouted Kagome as she began to pick up the mess she and Inuyasha had made.

"What I do now," he asked staring at her.

"You ruined the moment," she said sighing.

"What moment," he asked wondering

God how thick headed can you get "Never mind," she said dropping the subject, "Look I'm sorry okay." Kagome then gave him a smile until it turned into a look of shock.  
"Feh, you better be sorry," said Inuyasha. _Relax Kagome it will pass. Okay and breathe. Good your relaxed._

"Never mind," she said dropping the subject, "Look I'm sorry okay." Kagome then gave him a smile until it turned into a look of shock."Feh, you better be sorry," said Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha," she said in that all too familiar voice. _Oh crap now I'm dead. _"Sit!" Inuyasha was now meeting the wet carpet on the floor.

"Inuyasha," she said in her sing song voice. "When your done meeting the carpet you need to get a shower okay," she said as she patted him on the head.

"Grr how many times do I have to tell you I am not a dog," yelled Inuyasha.

"But you look like a cute puppy," said Kagome unconsciously before she realized what came out of her mouth. _She thinks I'm cute? Plan to my advantage._

"You really think I'm cute huh," said Inuyasha walking slowly up to her.

Having no where to go but the corner of the wall Kagome was trapped by Inuyasha. He put one hand on the wall leaning over her. She was blushing like mad; there would be a slim chance if you could tell her face from a tomato. Inuyasha then asked her a question.

"Kagome do you really think I'm cute," asked Inuyasha giving her the puppy dog eyes and of course twitching his dog ears. _These dog ears may be a curse in my era but here they're okay._

"Inu-Inuyasha, um," said Kagome before she gasped.

"the sink is over flowing," she shouted as she whipped past Inuyasha to turn the sink off, "Um why don't you go get a shower now okay."

"Okay Kagome but when ever you are willing to admit I'm cute just tell me," smirked Inuyasha as he headed up to the bathroom.


	4. Soap Attacks

Grr that jerk! First he gets mad at me for sitting him next he plays tricks on me cause he is cute. Gah I just spoke it in my mind. Well maybe he is but still that's no reason to be seductive, but I did like it. Wait no, no, no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts there all gone. Plus I have to explain to him how to work the shower. Didn't my brother teach him that when he was annoying me?

Kagome walked down to the basement and put the wet laundry in the dryer. "Eww this smells terrible," Kagome said while waving her hands in front of her face. She quickly got the detergent and threw it in the washer then put his clothes in there. Hmm a little more detergent would get the smell out. Kagome then put more detergent in the washer and pressed the button so Inuyasha's clothes could be washed. That was a task in it's self getting Inuyasha to take his clothes off.

Flashback

"How you going to teach me how to get a shower if you wash my clothes," growled Inuyasha as he pouted.

"Didn't Sota teach you last time you were here," Kagome questioned.

"No idiot other wise I would know how," Inuyasha snapped.

"Geez don't yell at me," Kagome shouted, "I got it."

"What," asked Inuyasha.

"You can wear the clothes you bought yesterday, that way your clothes can be washed and at the same time I can teach you how to get a shower and then once your done your clothes should be done."

"Feh fine." said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"I'll go get the clothes. This is like killing two birds with one stone." smiled Kagome as she went to go get old clothes.

"Um Kagome," Inuyasha asked

"Yes," she said turning around.

"How can you kill two birds with one stone," he asked

"It's just an expression to mean getting two things done at once," Kagome said

"Feh your future sure is weird," said Inuyasha leaning against the wall.

Flashback End

Satisfied that her work was down she went to her second task teaching Inuyasha how to get a bath. If I'm lucky he might like water the water as much as a puppy. Kagome then smiled and went up the stairs hoping Inuyasha had her father's old clothes on. He should be somewhat decent so she could teach him how to run the shower. Kagome climbed the stairs up to the bathroom and opened the door. Bam!

"You stupid girl what the hell was that for," shouted Inuyasha.

"Sorry I didn't think you would be standing right next to the door," shouted Kagome.

"That's you problem Kagome you don't think," shouted Inuyasha. _Uh oh I think I made her mad crap._

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in her sing song voice, "you have no room to talk. You march into battle with no plans at all half the time."

"I do too have plans," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah like what," Kagome asked tapping her foot.

"Um um I don't know but I have had plans," replied Inuyasha.

He's as stubborn as a mule. Breath Kagome this is not worth your time. "Fine Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Feh"

"Okay do you remember how to work the shower," said Kagome in a baby voice. When speaking to guys you must talk to them like they're two.

"Feh of course I do idiot," glared Inuyasha.

"Then why did you want me to show you how to work the shower," shouted Kagome

"Because I don't know what that is," ayahs replied pointing to a white and bubbly substance.

"Inuyasha that's a bar of soap," sighed Kagome rubbing her head.

"But it looks like an evil demon to me," said Inuyasha sniffing it before he threw it in the tub.

"Trust me it is not an evil demon it is just a bar of soap," replied Kagome wondering why she has to deal with a teenage boy who doesn't know what soap is.

"What's that good for," asked Inuyasha innocently

You have got to be kidding me. "You use it to wash yourself same as the shampoo except that's used for your hair," said Kagome trying not to lose her nerve.

"Oh," replied Inuyasha as the light bulb went on.

Say something nice you dolt.

"Feh thanks but I could have figured it out," Inuyasha replied crossing his arms and turning away from Kagome.

"Grr your such a jerk Inuyasha," shouted Kagome as she slammed the bathroom door walking down the stairs.

Why do I even put up with him. Oh yeah that's right because I like him maybe even lo- argh get out of my head. I got to do the wash now.

Finished now all I have to do is wait for his clothes to be done and then I can get my shower. **Bang. Boom.**

"What was that," she asked herself as she rushed up stairs. **Bang. Boom. "**What is going on in there," she whispered as she leaned on the bathroom door. **Bang. Boom. Boom. **

Knocking on the door Kagome asked "Inuyasha are you okay."

"Grrrr"

"Inuyasha," She questioned again.

"Stupid soap stay still," yelled Inuyasha as he held the soap in between his hands only for a minute before it slipped away. A loud growl was heard as Inuyasha tried to grab it again but the soap went into his eyes.

"Ah my eyes it burns," he yelled trying to rub the soap out with his hands. Finally his eyes were clean and clearly red thanks to the soap.

"Your going to pay soap iron reverse soul."

"Sit," shouted Kagome. She felt bad for sitting Inuyasha for no reason but she didn't want her mother's house to be ruin. Besides she still wasn't over the argument they had earlier.

"Argh," shouted Inuyasha as he got up from the tub, swung the curtains open looking for a towel to cover himself before Kagome comes. _She is going to have a piece of my mind sitting me for no reason that wench._

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome as she came into the bathroom looking for Inuyasha.

"Ah Kagome," shouted Inuyasha as he pulled the curtains off the shower post and put them around his waist slipping in the process on the floor.

"Eek I didn't see anything sorry Inuyasha," replied Kagome as embarrassment covered her cheeks.

"You better be sorry and run before I kill you," glared Inuyasha as Kagome went flying out the door and closing it.

"Eek," cried Kagome as she tried to control her breathing before she passed out. Oh that would lok great I passed out because I saw Inuyasha naked. Ahh that image will burn in my head for years. But it wasn't that bad of an image. Gah stupid thoughts, bad thoughts get our of my head. Kagome thought as she spun around banging her head into the wall.

"Uh, Kagome can I have a towel," asked Inuyasha as he scratched his head wondering why Kagome was acting crazy.

"Oh yeah sure here you go," giggled as she went to fetch Inuyasha a towel.

"Thanks," replied Inuyasha as she tossed him a towel.

"No problem," relied Kagome as she waited for Inuyasha to finish dressing. Finally he came out in his new clothes scratching everywhere.

"Inuyasha are you okay," Kagome asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay," he nearly shouted. "Damn these clothes."

"What's wrong with them," she asked "you liked them in the store."

"yeah but something wrong with the pants an neck," replied Inuyash as he tried to find the source of his itching.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shirt until she found the problem. First she started to smirk, then giggle, then laugh. Inuyasha had left the clothes tags on.

"Silly dog you left the tags on," replied Kagome as she went to go get scissors and cut the tags.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a dog," glared Inuyasha.

"Um until you don't have a problem with it," replied Kagome smiling

"Grr feh," said Inuyasha as he leaned on the bathroom door.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the door and lead him to the living room.

"Now Inuyasha I want you to si- I mean seat your self here and do not move. If you hear a buzzer it's just the washer don't touch it I will get it when buzzes. Okay."

'Feh whatever," he replied as he laid on the couch.

"Good now I can get my shower,"

Boom Boom Bang Bang Boom Bang Boom Boom Bang Bang

"What the hell is that," Inuyasha said as he felt for his sword.

Hmm I don't know.

You again can't you leave me alone.

No that's impossible since I am you.

Feh.

You really pissed Kagome off.

No I didn't.

Yes you did.

How?

Your denser than I thought, when she accidentally opened the door.

Accidentally accidentally she did it on purpose.

She did not.

Yeah she did.

She said sorry.

So that doesn't resolve the problem.

Hmm you didn't seem to mind.

What!

Remember you saw her once at the hot springs.

Yeah well that's different.

How?

It um it just is. Besides I'm not a pervert like that Miroku.

Oh no of course not your just a sneaker little pervert than him.

I am not.

Sure.

I would never look at Kagome like that. It would be disrespectful. Plus half breeds aren't allowed to like people they have to be alone.

But you do it all the time when she's asleep.

Feh that's different I'm protecting her.

Whatever floats your boat.

What the hell do you mean by that?

Not receiving an answer from his conscience Inuyasha went back to what he was doing, listening for the demon.

Boom Boom Bang Bang Boom Bang Boom Boom Bang Bang

"I'm going to find out what that is," Inuyasha said as he trained his ear on the noise. Following the noise around Inuyasha enterd the basement as it became louder and louder. At the corner of the basement was a white box that was moving and making the noise. Inuyasha sniffed it before he made his decision. _I was right that soap Kagome uses is a demon. I have to save Kagome after I kill this demon._

"It's a demon iron reverse soul," before he was able to kill the demon a noise was heard. **Buzz.**

"Huh," Inuyasha said bewildered at the noise. "What the hell."

The noise had stopped and the white demon was not moving. Being the smart person he is Inuyasha decided to push a red button that was on the machine. The white demon came to life again before a white foam started to come out of the white demon. _Is this poison miasma? No it's not poison._

"Crap the bubbles won't stop, shouted Inuyasha as he tried to put the foam back in the white demon. No matter how hard he tried the foam leaked out all over the basement and wouldn't stop. Finally after a few minutes the bubbles stopped. Inuyasha was covering in white bubbles the whole basement was a disaster.

"I hope Kagome doesn't kill me," replied Inuyasha as he looked at the mess.


	5. Costume

"Ahh that felt real good hope Inuyasha hasn't caused and trouble yet," said Kagome as she finished drying her hair going down the steps to see Inuyasha seat vacant.

She began to look all over the house until she heard banging from the basement. _It's probable just the washer unless…oh no Inuyasha if you did anything you'll regret it. _Kagome raced down the steps before she felt water and bubbles lots of bubbles. Looking around she saw he guilt man Inuyasha covered in head to toe in bubbles. If not for the situation at hand it would be a cute photo but it wasn't.

"Oh my god what did you do," asked Kagome trying to find a mop to clean the water up.

"It buzzed so I tried to shut it up," said Inuyasha as Kagome pushed past Inuyasha to check the washer.

"It was annoying."

"I told you not to touch it," shouted Kagome.

"But it was annoying," shouted back Inuyasha.

"I don't care how annoying it was grrr," growled Kagome and settling the score Kagome 1 Inuyasha 0.

Maybe I can sneak out of here. Kagome was already putting the washer clothes in the dryer to dry for the Halloween party when she saw out of the corner of her eye Inuyasha inching up the stairs.

"Inuyasha where do you think your going," she asked trying to retain her anger.

"Out of here," he replied softly.

"No your not; your going to help me clean this up," shouted Kagome waving the mop at Inuyasha.

"But-" asked Inuyasha trying to go up the stairs.

"NOW," screamed Kagome throwing him the mop while she went to finish the laundry.

"See Inuyasha that wasn't so bad now was it," smiled Kagome in an evil perky way.

"Feh," said Inuyasha noting saying anything else. Inuyasha was stupid but he wasn't that stupid to piss the girl off again.

"Come on your clothes should be dry by now," said Kagome as she went back to the basement and retrieved his fire rat garments. They smelled cleaner and fresher.

"Finally," yelled inuyasha

Let it go Kagome "Come on Inuyasha let's go eat some ramen," said Kagome trying to calm down.

Why do I always screw things up. Feh why am I thinking about this.

Because you don't like to see Kagome upset

Feh you got that- hey what are you doing here leave me alone

Fine but remember you don't like Kagome to be upset so be nice to her

"So that was an eventful event," said Kagome a she carried his and her ramen. They both sat down on the couch in complete silence until Inuyasha spoke.

"Yeah, um Kagome," asked Inuyasha nervously.

"Yep," answered Kagome sounding almost calm.

"Um I don't know how to dance," Inuyasha said cringing.

"What," she shouted but giggled.

"I- hey stop laughing," Inuyasha shouted.

"I can't believe the almighty Inuyasha doesn't know how to dance," laughed Kagome rolling on the floor.

"Shut up," Inuyasha yelled.

"What it's nothing to be ashamed about," said Kagome drying her tears.

"Yeah it is," he whispered.

"What's gotten into you," asked Kagome concerned.

Flashback

"Hey mama look at me," replied a younger Inuyasha as he twirled in circles.

"That's a very good job young man," said his mother.

"Mama can I have this dance with you," Inuyasha asked trying to act like a gentleman.

"Of course little prince," his mother replied taking his hand.

"I'm not little," said Inuyasha counting on his hand, "I'm seven years old."

"Oh my bad Inuyasha," replied his mother as she and Inuyasha began to dance.

"Mama why do we have to dance here? Why can't I dance with the other kids," Inuyasha asked as he looked at the festival going on below the hill.

"They wouldn't understand Inuyasha," his mother said in a strained voice.

"Understand what," he asked innocently.

"Nothing Inuyasha don't you worry about it," smiled his mother only hoping he would have a good life.

End Flashback

"Earth to Inuyasha come in," shouted Kagome, "What's wrong."

"Huh, nothing," he replied suppressing his memory again.

"Argh it's almost time for the dance," screamed Kagome as she looked at the clock.

"It's only four you said it started at seven," replied Inuyasha wondering why Kagome was becoming frantic.

"So I need to get ready," she replied as she hurried to her room getting her costume and make up.

"Feh fine," replied Inuyasha as he plopped in the couch.

"Inuyasha don't just stand there get dressed in the bathroom," shouted Kagome from her room

"Feh whatever," Inuyasha replied as he went into the bathroom to change.

For future clothes those clothes weren't that bad. Guess Kagome is a good shopper. Inuyasha then plopped on the couch again. He didn't like soft chairs, futons or anything but this couch was alright. It was soft and firm. Perfect chair for relaxing.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing here," asked Souta as he walking through the door.

"Waiting for your sister why," Inuyasha asked getting out of the comfortable couch.

"What for," asked Souta hanging on Inuyasha's every word.

"She said something about a dance," replied Inuyasha giving Souta a vague answer.

"Oh hello Inuyasha what are you here for," asked Mrs. Hirgurashi.

"Mom he is just waiting for Kagome to finish dressing to take her too the dance," answered souta for Inuyasha.

"Oh that right wait while I get a camera," said Mrs. Hirgurashi as she dropped the grocers off and went to find the camera.

"Ca-mer-a," asked Inuyasha confused.

"Yeah it takes pictures like um it's sort of like a painting but faster and easier to make," explained Souta.

"Found it, Inuyasha why don't you stand there," said Mrs. Hirgurashi as she took a single picture of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to blink his eyes a few times before he could see again.

"Perfect now I'll go get Kagome," said Mrs. Hirgurashi.

"That's okay Mrs. Hirgurashi I'll get her," replied Inuyasha as he went to Kagome's room.

"Such a gentleman," said Mrs. Hirgurashi as she waited patiently for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Come on Kagome it doesn't take that long to get dressed," yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes it does," argued Kagome.

"No it doesn't," replied Inuyasha.

"Grrr yes it does," Kagome yelled, "A ha done." Inuyasha waited for Kagome to come out the door but she didn't. he did the only thing reasonable and banged the door yelling.

"Hey come out of there you said you were done," yelled Inuyasha.

"Yeah but I don't know," answered Kagome as she fidgeted with her outfit.

"What your mom is waiting for you," yelled Inuyasha.

'Huh," Kagome asked confused.

"To take a picture with the ca-mer-a," explained Inuyasha.

"Oh okay," replied Kagome as she took a few breathers before she opened the door.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's outfit. It was beautiful on her. It was a red kimono that had black flowers at the base of the dress. It was tied by a golden bow with glittery sparkles. Her top half of the kimono was red with gold trimming around the neck of the kimono making it look like a gold necklace. Her make up was perfect and her hair was down showing her raven locks of beauty. The only odd thing was the black and silver dog ears on her head.

"Do you like it," asked Kagome nervously.

"Yeah you look pretty," replied Inuyasha before he freaked out, "what happen did a youkia take control of your body."

"Huh," asked Kagome confused again before answering "No."

"But you have ears," he said as he pointed to her head.

"Oh yeah they're fake," she said.

"But…" he asked.

"Don't worry Inuyasha Halloween is when your allowed to look like this," she replied "That's why no one will know you're a real demon because everyone is dressed up as demons."

"Feh," replied Inuyasha having no smart come back.

Both hanyous now descending down the stairs to take pictures. Kagome's mother complimented on her outfit and everything until she was ready to take the pictures.

"Just stand right next to Inuyasha come on now don't be shy," said Mrs. Hirgurashi.

Snap went the camera and snap went Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes as they were blinded for a few minutes.

"Thanks mom see you later," said Kagome as Inuyasha and her went to her car.

"Thank you Mrs. Hirgurashi," said Inuyasha as he exited the house.

"Anytime have fun you two," said Mrs. Hirgurashi as she closed the door hoping for grandchildren.


	6. Dance Party Disater

"Do you really think my costume is beautiful," Kagome asked again. She still could not believe Inuyasha thought she was beautiful. _Wait a minute he didn't say that he only said the outfit was unless he was complimenting me but just like a tootsie pop the world will never know how Inuyasha thinks._

"Sure it looks nice," Inuyasha replied.

"Really," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, now come on you gotta show me where this party is so we can get the jewel shard," said Inuyasha as he walked to Kagome's car.

"Grr you always think about the jewel shards," growled Kagome as she opened the car door.

"So," he said as he opened the car door and sat down.

"Argh your so thick headed it's unbelievable," yelled Kagome as she started the car.

The trip to the dance was uneventful unless you include the times where Inuyasha screamed at a semi truck for "cutting off" Kagome, as she liked to call it, almost sliced the window when it went down, and cursed at the blaring horns. Finally they reached the parking lot where Kagome parked the car.

Oh my god that was such a nightmare. I'm never dri-vi-ng with Kagome again.

"Okay now unlock your seatbelt," said Kagome as she undid her own seatbelt. Inuyasha undid the bukle but cursed at it when it round around his neck, until finally Kagome got it off for him.

"Humph," said Inuyasha as he slammed the car door.

"Aww good boy," said Kagome as she tried to restrain her temper. Her car was her life it wasn't like her bicycle where she could ruin it and buy a new one.

"Quit treating me like a dog," yelled Inuyasha angrily.

Kagome sighed as she led Inuyasha to the dance where there was blaring music. Before she opened the door she might have to explain a few things to Inuyasha such as don't destroy anyone because they are all dressed up and not real demons or don't destroy or touch anything without asking her permission.

"Now Inuyasha I want you to be nice okay," said Kagome calmly.

"Feh," said Inuyasha as he walked through the dance door with Kagome.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagome sighed as she led him to the dance room.

The dance room was awesome Halloween ornaments hung from all over the dance room. It was hung with orange and black paper with a neon orange disco ball that shot out black lights. The food tables were even decorative with plastic spiders and webs, along with food labeled as eyes, tongues, and human arms. _Boy is Inuyasha going to have a field day with that food._

"Kagome," asked Eri who was wearing a pirate outfit.

"Ah hide me," said Kagome as she hid behind Inuyasha hoping Yuri wouldn't see her.

"Huh," replied Inuyasha as he became a body guard for Kagome. Unlucky though Yuri found Kagome and went back to the refreshments to get Yumi and Amyumi to see Kagome. Yumi was a red devil and Amyumi was an angel.

"Oh who is this Kagome," asked Yumi glaring at Inuyasha.

"Is he your boyfriend," asked Amyumi smiling about Kagome's true love.

"Is it the two timer," asked Yuri as she inspected Inuyasha until he gave her a low growl that said 'touch me and die'. thankful yuri knew the dog growl language and stepped back from Inuyasha.

"I thought you were going with Hojo," asked Yumi

"Hojo oh no," grimaced Kagome as she looked over the dance floor to tell Hojo she was sorry. _Argh I'm such an idiot the least I can do was apologize._

"Don't worry I think he's over there," replied yumi pointing to Hojo who was getting a drink form the refreshments.

"Go get him girl," Yuri yelled as the group watched Kagome go to Hojo and then turned their gaze on Inuyasha.

"So who are you," asked Amyumi smiling.

"Kagome help," cried Inuyasha as the girl began to circle around him playing the twenty questions game.

"Hey Hojo," said Kagome as she looked to Hojo who was making another drink.

"Oh hi Kagome," smiled Hojo handing her a drink before making another one.

"I'm really sorry about…" mumbled Kagome before Hojo interrupted.

"Oh don't worry about it," Hojo replied as a girl dressed in witches dress came to greet him "oh my bad Kagome I'd like you to meet Kasomi."

"Oh hello," Kagome said as both girls hugged. Boys shake hands girls hug to meet each other.

"She's my girlfriend," Hojo said smiling.

"Girlfriend," questioned Kagome but soon regretted it because the girl seemed to be afraid of her.

"Yeah um about that sorry things didn't work out but your friends kept pestering me to go out with you," Hojo laughed nervously.

"Oh no worries I'm glad you finally found someone," smiled Kagome.

"So is it okay," Hojo asked.

"Oh yeah just peachy," said Kagome, "It was nice to meet you Kasomi"

"It was nice to meet you too," she replied, "and thanks for allowing me to have Hojo as my boyfriend."

"No problem," replied Kagome as she gave Kasomi another hug.

"Great, let's be friends," said Hojo as he hugged Kagome and went back with his date Kasomi.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was getting tortured but the twenty question game because half of the stuff they were saying was weird. _What the hell is a telephone number?_

"So how old are you," asked Amyumi.

"Why should I tell you," replied Inuyasha getting angry.

"Are you in a gang," asked Yuri looking him over again. _Kagome did say he was ruff._

"What," replied Inuyasha confused.

"Where's your motorcycle," asked Yumi

"Mo-tor-cy-cle," pronounced Inuyasha confused.

"Hey what's the deal with you two timing Kagome," said Yuri pissed off.

"Huh," Inuyasha asked knowing that two timing was a bad word even if he didn't know what it meant.

"Yeah you always go off with some girl," said Yumi

"Girl," he asked confused again. _Do they mean Kikyo?_

"Yeah you push her away all the time," said Amyumi.

"I do," he asked asking himself why Kagome would worry about him and Kikyo.

"Of course you do so we came up with a plan," replied Yuri as if stating the obvious.

"A plan," he growled. Inuyasha did not like it if people planned against him without knowing him. Especially if it involved Kagome.

"Yeah we got her a real boyfriend," said Yumi.

"Boyfriend," asked Inuyasha he knew what this word meant but it couldn't be true.

"Yep there they are right now," said yumi as Inuyasha saw Kagome hug Hojo.

"See I told you she liked Hojo," said Yuri as Kagome walked back to the group.

"You were two timing her; it's only natural she love Hojo," said yumi.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up," asked Kagome.

"Feh nothing," turning away from Kagome. Something must have happened I wondered what they asked him.

"Do you want to dance," Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why not," asked Kagome staring at him.

"Just cause," said Inuyasha as he looked away from her again.

"Oh yeah," said Kagome finally realizing why he didn't want to dance.

"Huh what are you babbling about," said Inuyasha turning around and looking at Kagome.

"You don't know how to dance," she said.

"Huh uh what are you talking about," asked Inuyasha embarrassed.

"It's okay I'll teach you," said Kagome as she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Feh okay," said Inuyasha as he was dragged to the dance floor.

"This is a fast song so just copy the other guys," said Kagome. Kagome didn't really know how to explain to dance because it was just a feeling you got when you felt the beat.

"I can't," said Inuyasha, he didn't feel like dancing in front of all these people.

"Just loosen up," Kagome said as she began to twirl and dance to the beat.

"Feh," said Inuyasha he began to dance to the beta. He was actually having fun dancing with Kagome. It wasn't as bad he first thought it would be. Both Kagome and he went to take a break until another song came up.

"See wasn't that fun," asked Kagome sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah I guess," said Inuyasha as he stood next to her handing her a drink.

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Kagome as Inuyasha replied with his usual 'feh'. a slow song just came up called "Four Seasons".

"Um Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

"Yeah what," he asked grumpily

"Do you want to do a slow dance," she asked.

"Um…sure," he said nervously.

"Just put you hands here and glide," said Kagome as she put his hands around her waist and shoulder. _He's so warm and smells nice. _

Kagome what are you doing to me

This feels so right

I can't love her it's not meant to be but… "Kagome," Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes with love.

"Huh," she stuttered. _Oh my god what's he going to do._

"I…" but before Inuyasha could finish loud music came on over the speakers.

"Oops a faster beat. You want to si- I mean take a rest," she asked as she tried to calm down her blush. _Hopefully he'll think I was just dancing to long._

"Sure," he said as he sat down across from Kagome.

"What did you want to say," she asked nervously.

"Nothing forget it," he said looking away from her, his eyes becoming glazed.

"Inuyasha," she asked again.

"Just forget okay it's not that important," he said as he got up to stretch.

He still loves Kikyo that love in his eyes wasn't for me.

"Fine you jerk," Kagome yelled.

"What's your problem," he asked glaring at her.

"You're the problem," she yelled again as a small crowd began to form around her and Inuyasha.

"Why am I the problem," Inuyasha asked getting pissed off.

"Because you're an idiot," she replied mocking Inuyasha.

"No your the idiot dragging me to this stupid dance," he said glaring at her. _Oops did I go to far._

Inuyasha was worried the only time Kagome was quiet during the argument was when she used her weapon.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome shouted as Inuyasha created a crater on the dance floor.

"Cool what did you do," asked a girl dressed in a flower suit.

"A hehehe you see he tripped," nervously laughed Kagome.

'No I didn't you stupid idiot," replied Inuyasha as he began to get up.

"Sit," Kagome yelled again and wham went Inuyasha to meet the floor again.

"See I just accidentally trip him when he is standing," Kagome said to the girl.

"Ooh teach me," the girl giggled.

"Don't you dare," said Inuyasha glaring at Kagome.

"Watch," yelled Kagome as Inuyasha covered his ears "Sit." Bam went Inuyasha to meet the floor again.

"Argh you idiot," he mumbled from the floor.

"Hey Kagome Hojo just told us the news," said Yuri.

"Yeah you broke up with him," said Yumi

"Huh oh yeah," replied Kagome nervously.

'Aren't you sad," asked Amyumi.

"Not really," said Kagome watching Inuyasha get up from the floor a third time.

"Well we thought you were so here," said Yuri as she shoved a boy who was dressed up as a biker to Kagome.

"Huh," Kagome said confused.

"Hey what's up my names Saskuo," said the biker dude.

"What we thought you needed a date," replied Yuri as Kagome gave all of her friends a death glare that said 'your all going to die after this'.

"I don't need a date," said Kagome calmly before she screamed "I ALREADY HAVE ONE."

"Yeah that loser," said Saskuo with a sneer as Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha's not a loser just an idiot," replied Kagome smiling.

"Grr Kagome," shouted Inuyasha angrily.

"Yeah right look at the albino," said Sakuo.

"Albino! Oh no he just dyed his hair for the Halloween party," said Kagome waving her hands in the air.

"Sure he did," Saskuo sneered.

"Hey back off," yelled Inuyasha getting in front of Kagome.

"Why should I," Saskuo asked gett8ing in Inuyasha's face.

"Because if you don't I'll slice you throat," Inuyasha replied crackling his knuckles.

"Come on try me," he asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha don't ' Kagome said worriedly. _If they find out those ears and claws and everything is real Inuyasha will get in trouble._

"Yeah listen to your girl friend freak," as Saskuo laughed.

"He's not worth my time anyway," replied Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her toward the exit.

"Come and say that to my face," said Saskuo shaking his fist.

"With pleasure," Inuyasha said as he began to fight Saskuo.

It was barely a fight Inuyasha just punched Saskuo in the face and he was down for the count. _Stupid guy thought he could beat me feh._

"Ha," cried Saskuo as he grabbed Inuyasha's leg trying to drag him to the ground.

"I told you to get off," yelled Inuyasha as he kicked him off and threw him into the refreshments.

"Inuyasha are you okay," asked Kagome concerned.

"Yeah fine nothing I haven't felt before," said Inuyasha as he began to go to the exit.

"Kagome were so sorry," said Yuri looking down at her feet.

"You better be. Come on Inuyasha let's go," said Kagome as she and Inuyasha drove home.

read and review and next chapter is the last so come see it updated on halloween. happy halloween


	7. Lovely Ears

"Sorry about what happened. Usually it's just a lot of dancing and… other stuff" said Kagome as she parked outside the shrine.

"It wasn't your fault. Plus I'm used to it," replied Inuyasha getting out of the car.

"Use to it," Kagome asked.

"Yeah that kind of stuff happens all the time," said Inuyasha as if it was a common question.

"Why," Kagome asked. _It can't just be because of what he is right? That wouldn't be fair._

"God your denser than I thought halfbreed and the freakish dog ears," said Inuyasha pointing to his ears.

"But your ears are cute," whispered Kagome.

"They're cute!" Inuyasha said freaked out.

"Hehe um yeah," said Kagome mentally banging her head for letting that slip.

"Are they really cute Kagome," said Inuyasha in a seductive voice wiggling his ears.

"Yeah. They were the first thing I noticed about you on the tree," said Kagome smiling as they started to climb the steps.

"An arrow is though my body keeping me in an eternal sleep and all you do is stare at my ears," he asked glaring at her.

"Yes they were that cute," she smiled.

"You are a weird future girl," Inuyasha replied not believing that Kagome would get so worked up over his ears before they even met.

"Yes but at least I have my puppy," said Kagome smiling.

"Puppy," Inuyasha asked as a memory began to take place in his head.

Flashback

"Give it back," yelled a younger Inuyasha as a few village boys tossed his mother's comb.

"Why should we," one of them shouted tossing the comb to another boy before Inuyasha could get it.

"It's my mother's. It's the only thing I have left from her please," said Inuyasha as he began to cry a little.

"No way are we going to allow some halfbreed puppy have this," said the leader of the group getting a rock and preparing to break the comb.

"Please don't," cried Inuyasha wishing for them not to break the comb. It didn't comb true the leader broke the comb using the rock and the comb was shattered into pieces.

"Ha ha go run with a tail between your legs ya stupid dog," shouted the leader as Inuyasha picked up a few pieces of the comb before running off again.

End flashback

"Inuyasha you okay," Kagome asked he got that strange sad look again.

'Puppy, I am not a dog so quit treating me like one," Inuyasha yelled climbing the stairs faster.

"Okay Inuyasha," smiled Kagome as she pat him on the head.

"Grr stop it already," he growled.

"Why your being a mean puppy," Kagome smirked thinking it was just a game.

"Just stop already idiot," shouted Inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked as Inuyasha turned away from her.

"Just leave me alone," he shouted before leaping off into the city.

"Fine you jerk," shouted Kagome as she stomped up the rest of the stairs.

She opend the door to see her mother reading a book before her mother gave her a hug.

"Where's Inuyasha," asked her mother.

'He left," Kagome said sadly

"Oh did he have fun," her mother asked smiling.

'I guess," she replied as she began to go up the stairs, "I'm going to my room."

"Okay dear," said her mother as she went back to reading.

Why did he get so mad at me. Is it because I call him a puppy? I just called him that because I… I really do love him. I called him puppy because he is my puppy.

"I have to find him," she said as she got up from her bed and went down stairs.

"Kagome where are you going," asked her mother.

"To look for Inuyasha," she said as she closed the door and began to look for Inuyasha.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.," said Inuyasha as he bang his head on a tree. He was in a park and found a tree to try and collect his thoughts but all he really had been doing was banging his head.

Hey will you quit already!

Why?

Because if you don't I'll make you.

Like to see you try.

Fine have it your way.

What are you doing? Inuyasha thought as his body was unable to hit his head on the tree anymore.

Trying to keep you from getting a headache.

Feh I don't care.

Why did you run off Kagome like that?

Because, I don't know bad memories.

Ahh, bad memories.

Yeah who wants to deal with a person with bad memories.

She might.

Yeah right probable laugh in my face.

You don know that.

Yeah I do 'oh Inuyasha that's so funny you were treated like dirt. Can I call you a puppy again to revive those memories hehehe'.

You suck at imitation.

Shut up.

Fine but one question.

What?

Kagome went to the dance with you. She choose you over that Hojo guy and Saskuo. So why would she laugh when you are sad?

Feh even if she did that I can't allow her to love me. One I'm not worth it and two I don't want to see her get hurt like Kikyo. Kikyo I've finally realized I love you but only in a friend way while Kagome I love as my soul. Grr I hate getting sentimental; this is worst than the new moon.

"Hey Inuyasha," shouted Kagome as she looked at him in the tree.

"What," he gasped, "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard just look for something red in a tree," smiled Kagome.

"Feh," replied Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha get down," Kagome yelled. _How am I suppose to tell him from the ground I love you._

"No," Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha," she said her patience wearing thin. _He can be so stubborn._

"Feh fine I don't want to be sat again mistress," said Inuyasha gloomily as he jumped from the tree.

"Mistress," she asked confused

"Yeah that sit is a command collar," said Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Fine lean over here," said Kagome grabbing his shirt.

"Why to humiliate me more," Inuyasha asked leaning over.

"No I'm going to remove the "collar" thing," she said as she lifted it over his head.

"Why'd you do that," he asked surprised.

"Because I only left it only because I didn't want to lose you," she said quietly.

"Lose me? How can you lose me I'm right here," Inuyasha said angrily. _Feh as if I can leave her._

"When you go into demon form," she said quietly again finding her shoes very interesting.

'Oh," Inuyasha said sadly.

"It's not as if I don't like your demon form it's just…" said Kagome looking for the right word sitting down next to the tree.

"Ugly, scary, hmm I am a crazy beast," said Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome.

'No your not it's just that side is more sexual is all," blurted Kagome.

"What!"

"Well one time your demon form went outrageous and kind of kissed me," she said fingering the sand as Inuyasha 's face dropped.

Oh my god she must hate me so much.

"Inuyasha,' Kagome asked as a wave of emotions went across his face from horror, sadness, and disgust. Kagome tried to touch his shoulder but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't touch me I can't believe I did that to you damnit why didn't you tell me," Inuyasha asked hating himself for stooping so low as to kiss Kagome.

"I didn't tell you because I liked it," Kagome said smiling.

"You actually like me in demon form kissing you," asked Inuyasha surprised.

"Ya in a weird way it was unique," Kagome said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"So you liked me in demon form better then hanyou form," Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you like me as a human," Inuyasha asked. _If she likes me as a demon she must hate me as a human._

"Yes," she replied.

She's not different from other people she only like one or the other not both. "So you hate me like I am right now," he asked sadly.

"No I like all your forms demon, human and hanyou. When you're a demon your very sexual, when your human your nice and sweet, but when you're a hanyou your all of those things and more," she said feeling relieved she could get that off her chest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly not believing what he heard.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you," Kagome said looking in his eyes to know if he felt the same way.

"You can't," Inuyasha said turning away from her.

"Why not," Kagome asked sadly.

"You just can't," said Inuyasha sadly looking at his claws.

"Is it because of Kikyo," she asked fearing the answer.

'No,' he said still not looking at her.

"Then why," she asked trying to understand why he couldn't love her.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Inuyasha said looking in her eyes.

"How would I get hurt," she asked.

"You would get hurt because your with me. Didn't you ever sense the people looking at you in the feudal era," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but I thought it was because of my clothes," Kagome said. Everyone in the other era would always be surprised by her clothes. She never thought it was Inuyasha they were surprised by.

"No it was because your with me," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," she asked sadly

"That's why I hate staying in villages because you get hurt," he said looking away from her ashamed of himself.

"I don't care as long as you stay by my side," shouted Kagome a few people stared at her butthen went back to their regular walks.

"Kagome I don't want you to stay by my side," said Inuyasha.

"But…" Kagome asked sadly.

"I want you to be with me as what do you call it boyfriend girlfriend thing," said Inuyasha not knowing what either term meant except that it meant something like mate.

"So you love me," she asked crying a little.

"Yeah I love you more than you know," Inuyasha said as he wiped her tears away.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go home," said Kagome as she got up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand..

"Feh," said Inuyasha getting up and taking Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome looking at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"I was thinking why did you get mad when I called you a puppy," she asked waiting for him to blow up but was surprised when he answered calmly.

"Feh don't know why I got mad it was only some stupid village kids who broke my mom's comb," he said trying not to sound like he cared.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said, "No one should be treated like that."

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago," said Inuyasha as they made their way to Kagome's house.

"I'm tired," Kagome said as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Feh of course you are stupid girl," replied Inuyasha.

"Hey I resent that," Kagome said pouting.

'Feh," Inuyasha replied, "Hey Kagome are my ears really that cute."

"Yes Inuyasha they are really cute. So cute I want to touch them," she said trying to grab them before she noticed what she was doing and drew her hands back.

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he leaned his head over.

"What the almighty Inuyasha is letting me touch his ears," said Kagome sarcastically.

'Hurry up before I change my mind," Inuyasha said.

Kagome latched onto his ears and began to rub them. _Yep they still are as soft as before. Thankfully he doesn't know I tweaked his ears while he was asleep._

"Thanks Inuyasha.," said Kagome as she opened the door and led Inuyasha to her room

Man what did I do to deserve this. I can't believe Kagome is mine forever.

"I love you Kagome," said Inuyasha as he laid on her bed.

"I love you too Inuyasha puppy," said Kagome as both lovers fell asleep.

have a happy halloween p.s. read and review thanks


End file.
